


Звёзды

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Автор -Раэлла.Профиль автора наКниге Фанфиков.





	Звёзды

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно песней группы Смысловые галлюцинации — Звёзды 3000.

Многие считали космос местом недружелюбным, гиблым и чуждым. Может, так оно и было. Но в глазах Скотта все это окупалось невероятной красотой — он мог часами смотреть в обзорный экран, немея от разворачивающихся перед ним картин. На таинственные черные глобулы темных туманностей и светящиеся бриллиантовой пылью «кометы» туманностей отражательных. На причудливые, словно орхидеи, клубы раскаленного газа, плазмы и пыли, в которых умирали звезды, или сияющие поля, в которых они рождались. На компактные, красиво очерченные формы и распластавшиеся на световые годы разноцветные диффузные облака. На величественных красных гигантов и крошечные, но яростные нейтронные звезды. На полотно, вышитое мощью, опасностью и светом. На все это великолепие, похожее на любимую сокровищницу бога.

Наверное, это зрелище, которое ему хотелось непрерывно смаковать, было единственным, что примиряло его с нынешним положением.

Порой ему казалось, что даже звезды на него смотрят — пристально, оценивающе. Проклятые чужие взгляды будто пришивали его поступки к датам, именам, названием планет. От него постоянно чего-то ждали. Это ожидание было соломинкой, через которую тысячи людей и не-людей тянули его жизнь. Его пили, обсуждая его вкус, наблюдали за его трепыханиями и поднимали таблички с оценками, а сам он был вечно должен, обязан, вынужден, обременен и приневолен.

Вспоминая сейчас свою короткую биографию, Скотт думал, что в Млечном пути судьба, как добрая тетушка, берегла его и баловала. Он то и дело влипал в дурацкие истории, но самым страшным, что ему довелось там испытать, стало увольнение из войск Альянса. Все перевернулось с ног на голову здесь, в Андромеде, а он оказался к этому не готов. Отец в любви своей и заботе нацепил на него ярмо размером с Элей и снова не спросил — а надо ли? Точно так же, не спрашивая, он натаскивал их с сестрой по программе N7, а потом отправил служить в десант. Скотт точно знал, что Сара куда охотнее стала бы ученым, как мать, пусть она никогда не говорила этого вслух. А все, чего хотел он сам — это летать. На станции Арктур Скотт добивался разрешения получить специальность пилота, но не успел. И снова из-за отца. А потом его поманили проектом Инициативы. Он был тогда слишком подавлен и расстроен, а потому поверил, что на новом месте все будет по-другому.

Так и получилось.

В день, когда ему всучили звание Первопроходца, судьба посмотрела на него злой мачехой. Именно тогда его и пришпилили к предметному стеклу этого чертового микроскопа.

Но зато был и день, когда он взошел на капитанский мостик «Бури».

В его распоряжении были лишь долг, храбрость и сомнительная удача. Только удачей он и объяснял то, что ему удавалось сделать. Ведь все, что он мог сам — раз за разом вставать и вытирать разбитый очередными неприятностями нос. 

Ему говорили, что у него неплохо получается. Скотт в этом сомневался. Любой, в чью голову влили бы умный и заботливый ИИ, подарили бы такой чудесный корабль и окружили такой увлеченной командой, справился бы не хуже. Ему между делом говорили «спасибо» и нагружали новыми заданиями. Он кивал, сжимал это «спасибо» в руке, будто разменную монету, с тоской смотрел в обзорный экран и чувствовал, как его годы умножаются на два, а то и на три.

Зато у него оставались полеты, звезды и планеты. И он все еще мог мечтать. Мечтать о том, что когда-нибудь подарит все это тем, кто заперт сейчас в консервной банке Нексуса. И не за «спасибо», а потому что звезд и планет так много. И их красота ждет своих зрителей.


End file.
